victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Innuendo
Victorious is known to have some innuendos and ambiguous actions or quotes even though the series is targeted for tweens and young teenagers. Many of Dan Schneider's shows, like iCarly, ''Zoey 101, have hidden innuendos to attract older teens and possibly young adults. An '''innuendo '''is an insinuation about a person or thing, typically of a derogatory nature. It can be a remark, an action, or a question that works indirectly by alluding to its actual meaning. In other words, an innuendo is something that appears innocent, but is intended to have a hidden, possiby inappropriate meaning. Innuendos in the episodes Season 1 Pilot *At the big showcase, the guys tried to peek when Tori was getting dressed. *The shadows and noises of the girls dressing Tori could depict her getting strip-searched. *Behind the dressing doors, when one of the girls tried to put the microphone on Tori's head during the big showcase, you can hear her say, "That is not my head!" *Sikowitz thought André wanted the scene to be about "big nudes" rather than "big news" *Robbie, when he first meets Tori **'Robbie:' Hello! ''(looks down) Female. Yes? *Jade's first line of the series, to Tori **'Jade:' Dude, why you rubbing my boyfriend? *Sikowitz and Jade during the alphabetical improvisation: **''(Jade passionately kisses Beck)'' Sikowitz: Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time! **'Jade:' (looks at Beck) Oh, I will. *During the alphabetical improvisation. **'Sikowitz:' (imitates buzzer) Sorry Jade, the next letter was... **'Jade:' F! I know! **Jade obviously would have swore at Tori had the improvisation continued. **Jade technically called Tori a b-tch since she referred to her as a dog and she is a female the technical term for a b-tch The Bird Scene *Beck comments about finding André a skirt and lip-gloss, which is a reference to cross-dressing. *At the lockers, when Tori is trying to seduce Robbie **'Tori:' (to Robbie, about Rex) He's a puppet, he can't pee! **'Rex:' You don't know what I got! *Sikowitz has a preference for good coconuts. They apparently give him "visions". *Tori, holding two coconuts at chest level, trying to impress Sikowitz. **'Tori:' I brought you two large coconuts. **'Beck:' (pointing at Tori's chest) Those are good ones. Stage Fighting *Tori, André, and Cat talking about what instrument Tori plays: **'Tori:' I'm a throat player. **'André:' Doesn't count. **'Cat:' And it sounds kinda gross... *Robbie, talking about Trina's supposed crush on him: **'Robbie:' A girl can't fake that kind of heat. The Birthweek Song *Robbie claims that caffeine vibrating sometimes "feels nice". *Tori's Birthweek song to Trina resembles a "lap dance". In it, Tori wears a short, tight dress with cut-outs in the back. Her backup dancers were scantily clad females. She even sits on Trina's lap to sing to her. **This insinuates Trina is getting a "lap dance" from her sister. *At the lunch table: **'Jade:' You people give me a rash **'Rex:' What kind of rash? Jade Dumps Beck *André's sweatshirt says, "I got 99 problems, but my kicks ain't one". This is a reference to the song "99 Problems" by Jay-Z. The lyrics in the original song is "I got 99 problems, but a b**** ain't one". *Jade, after seeing Beck with Alyssa Vaughn. **'Jade:' If Beck wants to date that, I hope he has tons of fun with it. *After Beck's dad is mauled by the dog, the paramedic asks Beck if he is in college yet. *Tori to Beck and Jade, while they are making out: **'Tori:' Try not to swallow ''each other! *Jade does not want to drive Tori home, the implication being that she and Beck need some alone time. Tori the Zombie *When Trina was on the phone with a doctor, she asks if she needs her parents' permission to get "minor" cosmetic surgery. When Tori asks Trina what the doctor said, Trina said, "That I have to be 18 before I can make my..." and momentarily glances at her breasts before being cut off by Tori. *When Trina and Cat sing a rap song, Cat didn't want to sing the next line because it was dirty. When the full version of the song was played in Driving Tori Crazy, the line was revealed: "I'm a pirate and you're my booty." *When Cat and Trina are rapping they both say "Ho!" The word "ho" sounds and is spelled the same as an insult to describe a female. *When Cat was reaching for Trina's phone under the seat, her feet fell in Trina's lap and Trina said, "Hey watch the girls!" referring to her breasts. *Tori, Trina and ''Sinjin ''all get excited about a 'vibrating hairbrush. *During Finally Falling, when Beck lifts Tori up, Tori's breasts are in Beck's face. Robarazzi *Cat mentions that she has an "Uncle-and-Uncle," implying that her uncles are homosexuals. Dan later confirms this. (source needed) *Cat's necklace could be mistaken as a rape alarm. *There are constant allusions that Beck and Jade are sexually active. While Beck and Jade are in Beck's car late at night, this conversation takes place: **'''Beck: "Come on. Let's just go, it'll be fun." **'Jade': "Noooo..." **'Beck': "Why not?" **'Jade': "Because I didn't shower this morning, and I had tuna fish for lunch..." *'Cat': It's the world's best ball freshener. Survival of the Hottest *Tori feels Jade's face, neck and collarbone for sweat and gets close to her chest before Jade says "You having fun there?" *Becks car is bulletproof, relating rappers to violence. *Jade said she would love if she exploded, hinting that she has suicidal thoughts. *All the girls are lying around, wearing skimpy swimwear and sweaty. Fan service, anyone? *When Tori and Trina were fighting about the water and wrestling each other on the ground, both Andre and Beck watched the fight with entertained expressions. *'André': "Parts of me are sweating that I didn't know could sweat!" *When Robbie was crying, Beck pats his butt. *Cat shakes her cleavage and screams excitedly when one of the boys she's hanging out with sprays her with the watering gun. *Fat Biscuit and company come across Beck's RV, which used to be Fat Biscuit's. It is implied that certain illegal activities may have occurred: **'Friend': "Star, we had some times in there." **'Fat Biscuit': "Yeah... Don't talk about it." Wi-Fi in the Sky *Rex's screen name is RexAndTheCity, a reference to the show Sex and the City. *When Tori is video chatting with André and Beck, Trina's butt accidentally wriggled suggestively in front of the screen. *When Tori asks why Robbie chose a girl's screen name, Rex comments, "Says a lot, doesn't it?" *Jade says to Beck "Why are you doing favors for a cheerleader and what is she doing for you?" *Tori asking if Jade has a key to Beck's RV suggests that she wanted to know if they were sexually active. *Sinjin was staying in Jade's house when he contacted Tori on the chat. Besides implying Sinjin's stalkerish tendencies, this raises the question as to what he was planning on doing there. *"I wish I was a witch, 'cause I would take my broomstick and I would..!" - Trina getting cut off by Tori Beck's Big Break *Tori: "What did you do to my pants?" In an angry and terrified tone, as if she is falling off a cliff and like a robot. *Andre asks "Whats shaking, bacon?" to Tori while looking up and down her body. *Jade is upset because Beck had someone alone in his dressing room with him, implying that she thought someone was seeing him undressed. **'Jade:' "Was she cute?" **'Beck:' "He was adorable." *Sikowitz found his harmonica in the toilet. He started playing it, and then said, "That's an odd, disturbing taste." *Melinda's stunt double is a man in drag. *Tori gets the stunt double to stop flirting with her by revealing the fact that she is underage. *Tori says she will do anything ''to make it up to Beck. Jade bets she would. *Andre starts playing porno music on his keyboard. *Robbie opening the drawer Rex is in and then shutting it quickly when he makes a startled noise implies that he caught Rex doing something "private". *When Beck and Tori are hugging, Beck's hand is moving under Tori's shirt. The Great Ping Pong Scam *Tori kisses Sinjin in the closet, and he responds by saying, "Here comes that feeling," which could be mistaken for him getting "hard.” He also admits earlier to having dreamed about Tori dragging him into a closet and needing a "favor". *After André and Beck get Tori out of the fake vending machine, she tells them to get their hands off. This is a reference to sexual assault. *Some cheerleaders are holding up a sign that says "We'll take the ping out of your pong". *Tori hits Robbie in the groin with a ping pong ball. *As the team is leaving Sikowitz tells the gang to get in his van: "All team members in my van", a reference to pedophile paranoia. **'Rex''' (in the van): "Hey look at that: shag carpeting" *When they stand up and say "to ping-pong" in the restaurant, Jade looks down at her dress to make sure it covers her as it is too short. *When the waitress hands Sikowitz the check, he says "Thank you." ''and gives Andre a "she wants me" look. Looking closely, one can see the waitress's hand slide across Sikowitz's shoulder flirtatiously also. *'Sikowitz': "Robbie can't help ''what he is". *Tori orders Jade to take off and give her the dress she is wearing, noting that it "feels...warm." *Tori wears a rather revealing dress while she is singing. It's so short, she needs a waiter's help getting off the piano without flashing the audience. *When Tori was singing Tell Me That You Love Me, one of the lines in the song was "Waking up beside yourself, and what you feel inside," which could be a reference to someone waking up after having sex. *The title "Tell Me That You Love Me" is in reference to a TV series "Tell Me You Love Me" which is about sexual acts. Cat's New Boyfriend *Sikowitz impaling the sausage is of similar character to torturing a human organ. *When Tori and Robbie asked what meat the sausages were made of, Sikowitz laughed and wouldn't say. *'Tori:' (to Jade) "You wanna get slapped with a sausage?" **'Jade:' "Sure." *While rubbing Andre's feet, it appears that Jade's eyes wander and focus on a certain body part. *Jade asks Trina if the pucca fish are painful. When Trina tells her no, Jade responds "Oh," in a disappoitned tone, referencing Jade's somewhat sadomachoistic personality. *Trina bought some illegal pucca fish from "a guy in a van". *There is a foot fetish subplot. Freak the Freak Out *Jade is repeatedly called a "gank", an obvious play on "skank." *The lyrics to Give It Up: "That's a game that we play at the end of the night" This could be referring to sex. **Another line in Give It Up states: "Make you feel good '''as I '''whip you into shape." **Yet another line in the song: "Look at me, boy/'Cause I got you where I want you/Isn't it so exciting?/Wanna shake you, wanna break you/Take the backseat, boy, 'cause now I'm driving." *Northridge girls "should be an adventure", according to Sikowitz. *The way Tori subdued Trina looks suspiciously like bondage techniques. *Tori stuffs a tissue in her bra. *"I don't want to flush her bloody gum holes!" - Hayley *André says "These girls got ten times more balls '''than you!" Rex Dies' *Robbie exclaims, "Hot beef!" to show excitement. This is a slang term for a male organ. *After Sinjin tells Tori his crew will teach her their ways, they all give her lustful stares. *Sinjin becomes rather evasive when Tori asks what the '''stains (which were brown smears) on his shirt are. *Robbie said that Rex makes jokes when watching Robbie change clothes. *When Beck accidentally knocks Sinjin over with the Turblow Jet, you can clearly see at least half of Sinjin's underwear. *When Tori asks the doctor to pretend Rex dies, he says "Will you do something for me," which first implies that he'll do it in return for sexual favors (Tori, Jade, and Beck's reactions). The Diddly-Bops *It is continuously implied that the Waggafuffles might have died from the plane crash. *Sikowitz offers his students the chance to earn some cash, but words it in a way that makes it seem like he's asking them to do something illegal or vulgar. Tori cautiously asks for details first. **'Sikowitz '(to the gang): "How would you children like to do something... for money. **'Tori': "...Can we have some details first?" *Jade bribes Sikowitz and when he accepts winks at him. Any time a student bribes a techer it is illegal. *Sikowitz's mother said "Pull your head out of your pants!" This is probably coined from the phrase, "Get your head out of your a**." *When Jade is getting into her outfit: **'Cat '(to Tori): "Hey, you gotta help Jade." **'Tori': "With what?" **'Cat': "She can't get her boobs in the hamburger." **'Sikowitz': "Pardon?" **'Tori': "Just... We'll be ready in ten minutes, come on." **'Sikowitz': "... In the hamburger?" **Later in the episode when Trina is trying to get in the costume she asks Tori, "How did Jade get her boobs in this hamburger?" *Jade wrote a "bad word" on an autograph for Devin. He asked what it meant and Lane wouldn't answer. **When Jade wrote the bad word, she said that she "writes what she feels". *The man in the van tried to back over Trina. Wok Star *Mrs. Lee tells an employee that, if Jackie Bonet dies, to just to take her body out back and tell nobody. *Cat drops her bra in the toilet and Tori helps her squeeze out the water. *Upon being asked by Cat why her angel is telling her she can fly, Jade replies, "Because the angel's mother is a-" before being cut off by Tori. *In one of Tori's status updates, she said that a cucumber exploding in her face would be cool. This hints suicide. The Wood *Robbie says he is going to scare Trina and Tori with his glider and uses the expression "forward thrust and laser assault" as he navigates the glider/astro craft. *'Tori: "'Feel away!" *The woman, who looks like a legal adult, working for The Wood asks if Beck is single and is frustrated when he says no. She apparently is fired later on, possibly because of this. *Jade stated she hates "cramps", possibly cramps that occur every month for a woman. *Jade said that Tori had "a lot" of'' things'' in her room and then did a biting motion with her mouth. *In the fake phone conversation between Tori and Beck, Tori says "My parents aren't home," and Beck answers, "Ooh, that sounds pretty good." *'André': "Sometimes I do it to myself." *Sinjin sniffs Jade's, and later Lane's, hair. *The name of the episode is slang for penis. **'Trina': "I want to be on The Wood!" *Lane pumps white lotion into Robbie and Trina's faces and body in a manner that resembles ejaculation. *Jade says that she wants her and Tori to do something to the janitor's car because they were so pee'd 'off about it. A Film by Dale Squires *Robbie is mugged by "street toughs". He goes on to say he loves "all kinds of people", implying they were of a different ethnicity, with Robbie trying to explain he wasn't discriminating. *Beck was talking about how cars, boats, and other vehicles were called "She." He also said his Uncle Barbara with an air quote around "Uncle." It could mean his Uncle had transgender surgery. *When Beck and Robbie are working on Robbie's car Robbie says "Man, those jeans fit you great!" Robbie has constantly made remarks about how attractive Beck is throughout the series. At first, it appears that Robbie may be attracted to Beck; however, Robbie's attraction to Cat may imply that he is merely bisexual. It is a very uncommon practice for a children's show to go beyond the opposite-gender relationship, yet Dan Schnieder shows notoriously skirt around the issue via innuendo lines. *Robbie wants the girls watching him and Beck to "clean him off" after he's covered himself in grease. Instead, the girls merely spray him with a hose (getting hosed down is a common metaphor for making a horny teenager calm down). *Tori tells Beck that she needs him on the couch and Jade responded with "Girl..." menacingly, and Tori reassured her that it was for the scene. *In the scene with Cat passed out (for pretend) on the floor, while they were filming: **'Cat: "Can you please tell her not to slap me?" **'Dale:' "She should do whatever feels right." *Dale Squires deleted Jade's "creative" negative comments. *Andre's cousin put her money in her bra. Sleepover at Sikowitz's *Jade seems very "eager" to sleepover... as shown when Sikowitz asks the group if they want to have a sleepover, and Jade immediately agrees before an explanation is given. *When Tori lays a "Shut Up" Kiss on Rex, he turns to Robbie and says "Take me home!" implying that Rex may have had an "accident". *When Jade tells André that he will be playing a pregnant dude, he asks "Who's the daddy?" *André implies that the dream that inspired Tori's police officer character was...suggestive. Considering Tori's outfit, that's not surprising. *There's a poster on Sikowitz's wall that talks about "Loose women," with loose meaning promiscuous. The directors must have noticed this pretty quickly, as the "Loose Women" part of the sign is only shown 3 more times. Soon after, a G of the same font is placed over the L in "Loose Women" making it "Goose Women". *André's grandma screams "Oh my God, who did that?!" while pointing to André's "pregnant" stomach. *Sikowitz doesn't want Beck and Tori to look in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom, and stresses it even after they agree. This could be seen as Sikowitz having pornographic magazines/pictures, drugs, or otherwise "embarrassing" items in the cabinet. *It's Tori's parents' anniversary. The lights are dim, the setting romantic, they lean in for a kiss and wish to be alone, which could lead to other things. Season 2 Beggin' on Your Knees *A girl who remembers Robbie from jazz class remembers that he got hit in the groin. He then tells her that he has healed in a hopeful voice, perhaps implying he's okay for sex. *When Tori tells everyone about her date with Ryder, Rex says "Ooooh, he's hot!....Stare all you want, I'm secure," implying that Rex (or Robbie, since he has control over Rex) is interested in boys as well as girls. *Robbie's mention of how he's been in the bushes behind Tori's house multiple times. Sinjin later commends him on his bush choice. *Trina says that boys pee fast. Exactly how would she know that? *Robbie says he wants to be cool like Ryder and walk up to girls without being laughed at or sprayed, implying people have pepper sprayed/maced him when he's asked them out. It's possible he was mistaken for a sex offender. *When Christine said to Robbie that Ryder never called, Robbie said that she must have felt dirty. This could be a reference to girls that would feel 'dirty' for other reasons. *It's implied at least one man on the phone with Cat, while trying to perform CPR on himself, died. *There is a whole scene where Trina is stretching out her jeans, and what she does to the table is akin to a lap dance and is also counted as fan service. *The title of the episode/song is: "Beggin' on Your Knees." Beck Falls for Tori *Sikowitz was holding a coconut and saying this small, circular, with hairs. *Another one of Sikowitz's offers to Tori that comes off sounding creepy: **'Sikowitz:' (to Tori) How would you like to do something...exciting?? *When the director says, "my wife" he puts up air quotes. This could mean that it wasn't really his "wife". *Robbie seems to take more notice of "Tori" when it's actually Beck in the dress, hinting against his possible attraction to Beck. Ice Cream for Ke$ha *After the kid (played by Ke$ha's brother) said that he wanted to kiss Tori, Cat, and Jade, André (the only boy) says "You better stop there!" *'Tori: '"How about we go somewhere a little...more private?" (The boy is willing.) *Jade makes a comment about violating pints of ice cream *Robbie tried to give the leftover ice cream to children for free, but this sort of action wouldn't be viewed positively in real-life. The children's mothers retaliated and beat him in alleyway as a result, the sort of thing a concerned parent would most likely do to a child molester. Beck actually tried to warn Robbie about the consequences of handing out free ice cream to random children, but Jade cut Beck off, allowing Robbie to proceed. *Jade talks about "the good kind of pain." which could be a reference to self harm, and that Jade, once again, is a sadomachoist. *Lendle was stalking Trina. *Trina was fully naked for the entire scene that Tori was giving her a bath, even though she is covered by bath suds. *Tori pushes Trina's head underwater and holds her there with a murderous expression on her face. Tori Gets Stuck *'Cat:' "One time my brother painted part of his body purple." **'Robbie:' "Why did your brother paint part of his body purple?" **'Cat:' "He had a job interview... (smiles) he didn't get it." *Tori keeps a whistle on her key chain, possibly a rape whistle. *When André starts rapping about his heartbeat, he grabs the area close to his crotch. *'Doctor:' (to Jade) Are you his (Robbie's) girlfriend? **'Jade:' No, are you? *'André:' (Talking about the car stuck in Robbie) "Why won't it just, you know...back out?" *Jade wants the doctor to send Tori's blood to her house. It is implied throughout the series that Jade has been gathering rather sensitive, personal information about Tori ranging from medical records to forging personal identification for her. *When the male nurse comments on how warm the blood is and grins, and later the other nurse accuses him of stealing Tori's blood, it implies he has a history of being "creepy". *Jade says she'll take off Tori's dress. She also volunteers to keep it warm. *'Tori': (to André's character while feeling dizzy) You...You may be a woman. **This line could easily be confused as Tori saying "You made me a woman" which falsely ''implies certain things about their relationship. *When Tori was dizzy, she acted like somebody would act if they were drunk or on drugs. Prom Wrecker *"Is André trying to '''swallow' that girl?" *Cat's brother somehow got 12 gallons of REAL 'blood, implying that he is either a hunter, a morgue worker, or possibly affiliated with dangerous people. **Jade needed the blood for a play called "Clowns Don't Bounce". The clown in it most likely dies and the blood splashes everywhere. *Rex was moaning and groaning about Northridge Girls partying very hard. His clothes were also messed up. He obviously had a hangover and/or slept with them. **If you look closely at Rex's neck, it looks like there's a hickey on the right side. *Cat's mention that her giraffe said something "'inappropriate" when she made her giraffe squeal. *Sinjin said he wanted the full experience with Trina. She then asks him to clarify. **"Keep those lips warm." *Jade manages to hide a shrimp in Tori's bra without Tori knowing. **Tori herself reaches into her bra to find the shrimp. André stared at Tori while she was doing it. *Doug the Diaper Guy could also indicate infantilism (adult babies) and/or a diaper fetish. **When Andre said Doug's diaper doesn't fit well, the camera pans over to him trying to pull the diaper on, and you can see his privates outlined. **Doug carries Jade off towards the end when they are crowned prom king and queen, like a groom would with a bride, implying he may have wanted to engage sexually with her. Also, you can briefly see up Jade's dress when Doug starts turning off screen. *Sherry's constantly kissing/making out with André, making their relationship seem more like a physical arrangement. *In one of the songs playing at the prom, you can hear the lyrics "intoxicate me." *One of the lines in Best Friend's Brother is "I really hope I can get him alone I just don't don't want her to know". *How did Rex get the virus? Locked Up! *Fetsus tells Tori to go behind his truck alone. Cat then giggles as she says he wants Tori behind his truck. *Sikowitz commented say he spent time in Yerba and it's neighboring country when he was 19, but didn't remember any of it. It could be because he was either wasted or stoned the entire time. *Robbie sleeps in the girls' room, next to Cat, and she looks at him seductively. **Robbie also crawls under the covers with the girls instead of just moving them over to get in the bed, and it's unknown how long he was down underneath them. **Cat doesn't mind that Robbie sneaked into the girls' room and was down underneath them in the girl's bed. *After Jade wakes up. **'Jade': Okay. I just woke up...and I found this sitting on my chest. *''(Holds up a lizard)* **'Tori': Ewww... **'Cat': A dead lizard? **'Jade': It's dead now. ''(wipes her lip) *Tori shakes her chest during the singing of All I Want Is Everything. *Some of the lyrics of All I Want Is Everything count as innuendos. **Example: "As long as it feels right, at least we know that we're alive." **And: "I''' feel delirious'. Come let's get out of here." *While performing "All I Want is Everything," the girls are touching their crotches during the part "I might not dance like MJ, R.I.P." This is a reference to Michael Jackson's famous dance move. *Robbie was placed on the women's wing of the prison. The guards asked Robbie to prove he was a man, but he didn't want to (the guard who says it leers, suggesting he knows that Robbie's a boy, he just wanted Robbie to embarrass himself by "proving" he was, or the guard may have been homosexual.) **Robbie might also have been mistaken for a transgender. *When a group of prisoners confront Beck and André, André puts his back against the wall and clutches his rear-end. This is a reference to a stereotype that male prisoners are often raped. *After being pushed over, Jade states that she "Likes it on the ground...", possibly referring to sexual acts committed on the floor. *The episode was full of Libyan Civil War references and it was aired right in the middle of the Libyan Civil War. The dictator looked like Muammar Gaddafi, Yerba was at war and the beach was taken over by rebels. The only thing missing was the NATO no fly zone... *Throughout the episode one of the female inmates is constantly referred to as a male **'Sikowitz':"Who is he?" **'Tori': "He is a she''". Helen Back Again *The title is a play on "To Hell and Back Again". *Trina shakes her chest up and down during her audition *The exercise Tori and her mother were doing seemed like a spoof of the shake weight, which is often associated with Ellen DeGeneres's inappropriate use of it. *Before Tori auditioned, she said in her TheSlap post, "My butt is shaking." *Robbie, after Tori tells him her plan, says he's always beaten and hates it, and Tori just rolls her eyes and ignores it. Who Did It to Trina? *Rex said (to Trina) "Wanna know my two favorite things about you?" Her and Robbie look at him, shocked, and Trina punches him. *André wanted to "play" with Keeko. *Cat and Robbie were behind a wall together alone. *Trina asks Robbie flirtatiously to help her do her makeup or whatever in Robbie's flashback. *"Seven swinging days in the week" refers to swinging, a lifestyle where a coupe engages in consensual sex with multiple partners. Given the fact that Robbie was suggesting to to two girls who wanted to date him... Tori Tortures Teacher *Cat gasps at Jade's text to Beck in horror at what she sent him. *The title of the episode which could mean brutal torture or sexual torture. *Robbie says Sikowitz has cute feet, which could imply he has a foot fetish. *Sikowitz wasn't wearing any underwear during part of the episode *Sikowitz said his coconut was "round" and "hairy." Jade Gets Crushed *Robbie tells André, "Nice fingering." *Robbie owns three cut-outs of Cat, one named "Flirty Cat", possibly for sexual purposes. **Robbie says he doesn't like to talk about things he does at his house (see above^). *André came over to Tori's house at 3 A.M in boxer shorts with no pants on over them, and starts telling Tori he's tripping out. **André: "I'm tripping out Tori, I'm tripping out!" *Tori telling Andre that his feelings for Jade were only caused by him being tired, emotional, and "alone" with her, which is a reference and lead up to the expression "one thing led to another". *André keeps talking about a wonk or feeling wonky: **'Tori': "Still feeling wonky about...Jade?" **'Andre': "Nah I think I got my wonk under control" *The lyrics Robbie made up could be hinted as foot fetish, "Upside down, touch my toes." Terror on Cupcake Street *Cat said her brother was being inappropriate at a parade and isn't allowed near horses anymore. *The thugs kept getting closer to Tori in a scene and said "We'll change it real good," in creepy voices. *Sikowitz said he got his license semi-suspended because he was riding in a car with girls from a circus in Vegas....and he doesn't finish the sentence. *Sikowitz tells the cops that he was riding around in a giant cupcake with seven children who were in candy pajamas. While he was saying this, he wasn't wearing any pants. The police are later seen chasing Sikowitz down the street. *Sikowitz asks the kids to perform a song in the parade for "Sweet Daddy Sikowitz", then later, as the float leaves without him, he shouts "Wait for Daddy!" *After finding out Cat ate a key Tori tells her "We'll see it again." *Tori says Beck and André are the only guys on the float. **'Robbie:' "Hey!" **'Tori': "You know what I mean." **'Robbie:' "I really don't!". *Beck and André explain why they don't want to leave the float. **'Beck': If we go out there looking like this- **'Andre': We'll get torn apart. Season 3 A Christmas Tori *'Jade': (about Robbie when Andre pushed him off his chair) "I bet that jingled his bells!" *The mechanical Santa fell on top of Tori, and gave the impression that she was being sexually assaulted. **Trina then saw and said, "Stop playing with my Santa!" *Tori's neighbor (who is an old man) is looking through Tori's back door. Tori says that her dad banned him from going in their patio, implying that he has done it frequently before. *Jade says that in 8th grade, she went from an A to a D, which is referring to her breasts growing bigger. *The name of Jade's favorite movie, The Scissoring, is also the name of a lesbian sex position. *Tori's, Cat's and Jade's dresses were all very short and sexy. *When Cat and Jade dance, the ends of their dresses flop up. Also, Jade lifts her dress with her hand very slightly. Given their dresses and dancing, it is almost like a Parisian Cabaret. *Tori shakes her breasts in time with the singing Santa. *Whenever the characters say the word "flock," it sounds like a dirty word. *Tori greets Andre "Ho ho to the ho!" during one of the scenes. (See point below) *When she appears on the Vega's doorstep, Jade flatly greets her "Ho ho..." and Tori dubiously responds "Ho." This sounds like "hoe". Cat does this as well later. *When Tori pats Jade down, Jade says, "Don't be shy," almost instructing her to search her in her breasts. When Jade told Tori not to be shy, Tori glances quickly at Jade's breasts then brings her gaze to Jade. *The way she tells Tori to beg her for her idea sounds rather seductive. *When Trina and Tori are trying to drag the tree inside, their butts rub up against one another. *For Robbie's Christmas present, Beck "bought him a girl". Blooptorious *Rex/Christopher Cane says to Avan Jogia, "Well, I don't mean your bloopers from the bathtub." *Rex/Christopher Cane tells Ariana that he has some personal issues, but did not specify what. This could be related to drugs or alcohol. *Christopher Cane says Victoria Justice "Is no stranger to anyone with eyes or nostrils", and that she, "Can turn the world on with her smile". *At the end Rex/Christopher Cane says "I'm a bad boy, aren't I?" which is a form of dirty talk. *Rex/Christopher Cane made advances at Victoria even though he is married. **'Christopher Cane': "I'm trading up". *The picture of Leon dressed as a dinosaur (from iCarly) looks like he is 'flipping the bird' The Breakfast Bunch *André said that Robbie is always "choking" on something. This could be a reference to oral sex and promiscuity. *Robbie defending his "petite" throat by claiming it's "average" is likely a reference to sizes of other things. *The name of the teacher who gives the gang detention is [[Mr. Dickers|Mr. Dick''ers]] *'Mr. Dickers: When you mess with the cow, you get the udders. **Dickers technically called himself a female cow, since they are the ones with udders. He also makes a fondling hand motion when he says "udders". *Dickers calls Robbie "Fudge Sack" *Tori yells "Forget you!" to Mr. Dickers when he leaves, whereas in the original the line was "F*** You!" *During detention, Beck asked 'you know what I could go for right now?' and André responds as 'tacos.' In the episode, a taco is a '"code word" for sex. Beck then also asked how Andre knew, who replied saying, "I felt you, dog." *Tori stuffs the bag of tacos down the front of Robbie's pants, and looks before she does. Nobody, not even Robbie, views this as weird until later. **Tori: Wow, they're still warm. **André: Well, they were in Robbie's pants. **Beck: Uh, can you NOT say that again?? *Jade harasses Cat and Robbie for being vegans. This is a reference to the scene in the movie where Bender harasses Claire and Brian for being virgins. The words "vegan" and "taco" are clearly used as "codewords" for "virgin" and "sex." **Jade also asked if Robbie and Tori had ever "crunched the corn shell together." *Jade describes eating a taco to Cat like Bender described sex to Claire. *When Jade asks this question, (Are you a vegan?) Robbie discreetly motions to Tori, as if he's trying to make Jade think he has "shared a taco" ''or had sex with Tori. (This occurs in the film as well.) **'Jade: 'Are you telling me you've ''shared a taco with Tori? **'Robbie: '''I didn't want her to know I was....a vegan, okay? *After they eat the tacos and hot sauce, they are acting like they are high. In the movie, instead of tacos or hot sauce, they were smoking weed. Cat starts coughing when she eats hot sauce just like Claire when she tried smoking. *Robbie says: "Chicks can't hold their sauce". The line in the movie was: "Chicks can't hold their smoke". *Jade, Beck, André and Tori all casually ate tacos before Cat and Robbie had, implying that they weren't vegan. Because 'vegan' was the episode's codeword for 'virgin', it could be implying that none of them were virgins. *Robbie says he likes ''black curls, then the camera cuts to André, who makes a funny face. **Black curls could be a reference to pubic hair. **It could also easily be mistaken for 'black girls.' *Trina 'smuggled' a bag of tacos into Tori's locker, just like in the movie how they smuggled drugs The Gorilla Club *Tori remarked that she went into the boy's bathroom. *Sikowitz tried to milk a horse. *Tori pulled down Sikowitz's trousers. **André walks in on Sikowitz after his pants are pulled down, and Sikowitz just grins sheepishly, then André says "Good luck to you." *Sikowitz is sitting in a bucket of ice after a horse kicks him, and he is not wearing pants. *When Tori is webchatting Sikowitz, he is sitting in his bed when a woman off screen tells him to look at the sandwich she made him. He looks very excited and says he has to go, implying sexual activity. *Tori looked at Robbie's butt and says, "Your tush is lopsided!" Robbie then says "Don't look at it!" *Trina keeps talking about butts when she gets annoyed with someone. ("Why don't you turn off your butt?") **André then asks "What is it with her and butts?" *Cat says she doesn't like the way Robbie plays pirates with her, which may imply he "plays too rough". *One of the games at The Gorilla Club is called "The Balls of Pain." *Tori tells Beck that she's not afraid of a "janking." *Sikowitz and Cat discuss places to meet troubled girls, like a home for troubled girls or the bus station. We learn that Cat's brother has been to such a home. *When Tori said Beck was helping her how to learn to take risks, Jade said 'Ohhhh' angrily, this may imply she thought they were "doing other things" together. The Worst Couple *During Sinjin's show, Cat excitedly leaned over and was closely hugging André. He said, "Don't start something you can't finish," implying that the way Cat was getting close him could lead onto "other things" which she "wouldn't be able to finish". *Every time someone mentions the word "Query", they put unusual emphasis on the first syllable, which sounds like "queer", a derogatory term for homosexuals. **When Sinjin first says queries, Rex replies, "queries?" suggesting that he thought he said queer. *The way Tori seems embarrassed when her mother asks her if she wants "ointment or foam," suggests that she needs a remedy for a "private" place. Also, when Tori hears how there's now a foam option, she seems very intrigued and "excited." *After Cat faints and Luther the janitor comes into the janitor closet, he picks up a bundle of rope and a sledgehammer. Lane then walks in on him and sees the unconscious Cat, and says in a disapproving tone, "Oh, Luther...why?" *Tori shocks Robbie with her phone in a place near his crotch. *Trina jumped on Beck and was lying on top of him (so that he couldn't go after Jade and Trina could date him,) and the others had to physically pull her off. Robbie ends up sitting on her back holding her arms down. *Tori yelling "Dog jam it!" sounded like cursing. *So, what exactly happened with Jade and the "friendly" dolphin? *Tori's phone is said to be "janked-up," an obvious euphemism for "f***ed-up." André's Horrible Girl *Mrs. Lee takes offense when Tori asked if she was Chinese or Japanese (racism). *Beck's comment about the scarf looking like a 'pretty leash' could be seen as an implication that Andre is Hope's b**** or that Hope "dominates" him. *Trina stripped the sushi server in public to get her clothes. *Jade and the window repair guy knew that Robbie's fly was open because they must have been looking there. *How would Jade know that Robbie had trouble working his zipper? *Robbie was searching for adult diapers, possibly a fetish or an incontinence problem. *Jade's tone when she tells Cat "But you owe me, '''baby girl." *Jade says to Cat "Touching things is a part of life." *In some shots at the boss' house, you can clearly see Jade's cleavage. Car, Rain, & Fire *While the girls are in the car and it started raining,Cat said " I am getting wet ",which could considered as a sexual comment on some other occasions. *Cat's brother has a bag of fake feet in his trunk, implying that he might have a foot fetish. *Cat says, "Our car is topless!" and laughs. *The clown asked for a ride to Tori's home. *André said that the flowers Robbie brought better be for Beck. This is likely implying a homosexual relationship. *The show Mona used to star in was called I Married My Mom. *Cat thought Mona Patterson was a ghost, so she tried to poke her breasts to she if she really was, but Mona slaps her hand away and says "Don't poke that!" *"It's hard to enjoy it (breathing in Mona's fumes) when my pants are soggy." *A sculpture on Mona's house seems like a male body part. Tori & Jade's Play Date *In the song Take A Hint, Tori and Jade sing some lines that get cut off- "But it always seems to bite me in the-" and "Stop your staring at my-" ( the latter implying the female chest area), as well as some lyrics that imply the boys inappropriately touching them (the line "get your hands off my hips") and the mention of "hooking up." and the lyric "No you can't buy me a drink" could refer to an alcoholic drink. **After the line "But it always seems to bite me in the -" there is a brief pause, before the next line starts with "ask" which could sound like "a**". **Also, when Jade sings "Stop your staring at my-" she moves her butt left. This line might have meant "stop your staring at my a**" (second possibility t**s) *After Beck drew the role of "Carter", "Tommy's" (André) identical twin brother, André says: "Then momma's got some explaining to do.", referring to their different races. *At the beginning of the play, Tori's head was on Jade's breasts. *At Nozu, Sikowitz says that Tori and Jade are going to have to "date", implying a lesbian date. *In a deleted scene, Tori suggests that Jade should ask her butt why it is on Jade's chair, and wiggles it while she says it. Robbie stares at it in surprise the whole time she does. Jade then yells at Tori's butt to get away from her chair. **In the same deleted scene Jade scares Robbie, and Robbie quickly turns away and makes a weird face. Cat asked if he peed. Robbie said no, but Rex said his leg was damp, which means Robbie did something else in his pants. *Jade comments that Tori is pretty "from certain angles." *In the deleted scene where Cat and Robbie sing to the school bully, Lane mentions that the boy went to prison for spanking a cop and is afraid to tell him he's expelled because he might get spanked. *Though it was likely an accident, when Burf is introduced in Nozu as one of the spies, his middle finger is stretched over his binoculars, making it appear as if he's "flipping off" the camera. *Sikowitz didn't find it odd that he thought he saw a racoon (that he tried to kill) referencing to his "visions". *Apparently, Robbie keeps rubber gloves and sponges in his locker. *Tori cross dresses for the play. April Fools' Blank *André hears that they were having a pop quiz from two boys at the urinals. *André thought he was going to kiss Robbie. He also seemed to have wanted to kiss Robbie. *Jade said she was going to tickle Tori and Tori lifted up a small amour *The whole game show was a parody of the classic 1970s' game show Match Game, which was based almost entirely off of innuendo-charged responses to fill in the "blanks" left in the questions. Here, as well, "Dumb Debbie" (instead of Match Game's "Dumb Dora") thought April Fool's DAY was April Fool's blank. As with the original Match Game, there are endless possibilities of suggestive responses to "fill in the blank." *During the game show, a giant lobster spanks Tori. She later posts about it on TheSlap. *For some reason, André, Robbie and Beck are all in the girl's bathroom. No one seems weirded out by this, though everyone is playing different roles. *Sikowitz tells Jade rather enthusiastically to go to the janitor's closet, and implies that he will be joining her shortly. This makes it seem like they will be doing something together in there... *During Shut Up N Dance the girls (and Robbie) crowd around Tori's neighbor and dance flirtatiously around him. *When Tori pulls Beck and André closer to her, Beck stares in the direction of Tori's chest and smiles. *When André asks Tori how she can think about a pop quiz when they're at war, he picks Tori up and shakes her around vigorously in a way that looks somewhat sexual. *The way Jade was crawling to Tori looks somewhat seductive. *When the lobster pushed Sikowitz to the floor, Sikowitz started saying, "Tape! Tape!" to Tori, asking her to tape it. Many fans mistook this for "rape". *The lyrics of Shut Up 'N' Dance such as "What would you do when I get up next to you?" and "I'll be driving you crazy" could be considered sexual. Driving Tori Crazy *Cat buys things on "Tap It" which can mean to have sex (tap that). **'Cat': "Cause I tapped it" *Jade drives Tori into a remote desert with a shovel. *When Tori jumps out the car, Jade looks at the shovel and says, "Next time." *The lyrics of Five Fingaz To the Face have innuendos in it. **"I'm a pirate and you're my booty". *"You know when you''' made her." - Tori referring to Trina How Trina Got In *Robbie knows Cat has candy in her bra. **In addition, when André asks for licorice and she pulls it out, nobody, not even Jade, seems to be fazed by the fact. In fact, André was smirking while she was pulling candy out of her bra. *Robbie's offers to rub Mrs. Lee's feet may hint a foot fetish. *Jade says that Trina's audition was torture, but not the "good" kind. *Sikowitz's rotten coconut juice had a similar affect that LSD has. *Cat keeps taking candy out of her bra. *Whenever Cat went to pull candy out of her bra, you could see some cleavage. In fact, the shirt was also purposely loose for the candy. Tori Goes Platinum *The police found a '''stain in Cat's brother's car. *When Tori and Beck are hugging, Tori wraps her legs around his waist and they are shaking in a way that could be seen as sexual. *When Tori mentions that Trina's stage name sounds like a medicine you take to help you stop wetting the bed (P-zazz), Robbie corrects her, saying that it's "P-zole. He also says that it doesn't work well, or so he has heard. Since he paused for a second before saying this, he obviously wets the bed and has taken this, but it didn't work. *André was in the same bathroom stall as Bruno Mars. Bruno tells André to close the stall door, however André closes it while inside, even though Bruno wanted André to actually leave the stall. *Cat's addiction to bibble is similar to a drug addiction or an addiction to cigarettes. André even gives Cat gum to curb her addiction, like cigarette quitting gum. *Cat and her bodyguard are seen at the end of the episode in an alley eating Bibble, hiding in a way as if they were taking drugs. *One time Cat has a bibble craving, the bodyguard tells Cat that she has to "stop chasing that snack," a reference to "chasing the high" from drugs such as heroin or crack. *Robbie talks about how he once wore a dress, and he said he was "experimenting." This could be a reference to cross-dressing. *Robbie mentions that he has a "butt doctor." *When Tori and Beck are about to kiss and Mrs. Vega walks in, they quickly jump apart and Beck abruptly leaves the house after Mrs. Vega shoots him a dirty look, (Implying she thought they were doing other ''things.) *When Tori and Jade are talking about Jade's dress (which was supposed to be Tori's), Tori says 'it is a little tight around your...' while looking at Jade's chest area, implying that the dress was too tight around Jade's boobs, as Jade has bigger boobs than Tori. This could make sense since previous episodes such as The Diddly-Bops and A Christmas Tori joke about Jade's breast size. *Cat screams, "But it HUUUURTS!" when she is coming off of her bibble addiction. This a similar reaction to those coming off of crack or other drugs. *Rex says that Tori "thinks she's hot wazz," clearly a euphemism for "hot sh*t." *Jade's Platinum Music Awards get-up and the "meat hat" Tori was supposed to wear both parodied Lady Gaga's eccentric and sexually explicit fashion sense. Crazy Ponnie *When Jade lifts Cat into the air (while trying to kill her in class), Cat's already very short skirt flies up and if you look closely you'll notice that Cat does try to pull it back down. Her skirt flies up also when Jade is chasing her around in the hallway. *'Trina:' Oh my god! Look what just came out of me! *The way Mrs. Vega and Gary the cop talked about each other made it seem like they were having an affair. *Sinjin is crying in the '''girls'' bathroom. *Ponnie says to Sikowitz, "Lick my loafers, Debby!" probably a variation of "Kiss my a**." *Jade wanting a doll of Tori could hint desires to torture it like it was Tori, though she was probably liked it because it said "I'm Talking Tori! AND I'M EVIL". *Tori's whistle could be seen as a rape whistle. The Blonde Squad *Trina blows her nose in Tori's underwear. Then Cat wipes her eyes with it. *Trina and Cat both mention that Tori has big underwear. *When filming Beck's short film, the girls' dresses are very short and tight. *Jade called Cat's date a boy toy. *Cat told Evan that he seemed way more fun than a bathroom. *Cat told Evan she was using the bathroom, but not right this second. *Cat thought Tori had to go to the bathroom, but she had to. *Evan asked Cat if she could sit down and talk with him, as if he was asking her to do something else. Season 4 Wanko's Warehouse *"Wank" is British slang for "Masturbation". *Sinjin asked Tori to guess what he was doing last night. *Sinjin saying to Tori "We have a whole night of snuggling ahead of us." *Tori has her arm around Sinjin. (Sinjin to Tori) "I like where this is going" Tori: "Yeah... (realizes what he just said) "No, EW!". **She also looks towards Sinjin's crotch as she said "NO!" *Jade said "Follow me, boys and girls and Robbie." *Cat said that her brother took the vacuum from their church and implied that he had sex with the vacuum. *Tori told André to "restrain" Cat and he hugged Cat tightly/suggestively. *While trying to decide who was the flattest, Jade and Trina are the first to step back. The reaction suggests they are referring to the size of their breasts. This is another example of breast size joke, the first being in The Didly Bops when Jade and Trina could not fit their boobs in the hamburger. **Beck also quickly and awkwardly looks away from the two girls, which means he most likely noticed. *Tori's update says WDFD, which means "Whoop de f***ing doo." *Trina says she had to wazz, and she was holding her private parts for a while. **She later replies she doesn't need to wazz anymore. *Tori tells Robbie to get underneath her top (of the bin) and Robbie says "I like where this is going!" as if he expected more while Tori shows to understand him by replying "I do NOT." *Tori said that they could play with something before the voice on the sercurity system interupted her. Who knows what she was going to play with... The Hambone King *While Robbie was hamboning, he accidentally hits his crotch. *Andre calls Robbie and Cat by their gender which is weird because you would usually call your friend by their name. *Jade says that they should get ice for "(Robbie's) um… injuries." *When Trina sat on Beck's lap, it was easy to notice that her skirt was very short. *When Trina was sitting on Becks lap not only did she literally sit on Robbie's face but he had a delayed reaction to moving his head away. *Tori walked in on Gerald "Hamming with Suzy MacAllan." *Andre and Robbie were wearing very tight short shorts. *The way that Andre and Robbie hug was tight and lots of lifting. *Merl sniffed Gerald's butt so maybe it was hinting to an intimate relationship between the two which becomes even more evident when Gerald jumps into Merl's arms. *Cat and Meryl blow on each other and Cat thinks it's gross at first but blows back. Also the blowing was used a dominating tactic as Cat did it only when Tori won. **'Cat': "Blow back" Opposite Date *Cat said she will keep Tori's dirty secret. *Cat thinks that Tori will be "staying in" with Beck during their not-date which implies other activities. *Sinjin uses expressions used during sexual activities: **'Sinjin': "Come on! Oh, yeah. Oh, just like that. Oh, this is great. Oh, yes more of that, more of that. Really feel it." *Andre and Robbie are implied to have a homosexual relationship while in their fruit costumes. **'Sinjin:' "Look fruitful" (a reference to the derogatory term "fruity") **'Tori: '"Woah! You two are quite the'' pair''" **'Andre': "Were just getting the fruity feel of these costumes" **Robbie: "Alone on our backs, dressed like fruits. But at least 'Im going to die with my good friend...you" grabs Andre's hand **They reenact a romantic scene from Titanic *Jade, on the phone with Tori imitating Cat **Jade: You guy's havin' fun? **Tori: Yeah, but not too much fun. *Andre repeatedly states that he will seriously harm Robbie **"I'm going to grab, your head and pull it right off your body." **"We gotta get out of here so I can hurt you with my own bare hands or maybe a baseball bat. Yeah, a bat. I'd like that." S''miles wistfully''. *Jade to Cat: "Good now lean towards me and put your head on my shoulder." Cat: "sure." *When Jade and Cat stop driving, Jade pulls Cat close and holds her mouth closed while using her phone, and while Cat squirms in her grasp, Jade says, "Don't fight it" in a creepy monotone. *Cat says to Jade in the car when their stuck in traffic after panting like a dog "I don't like him; he's always mean to that dog", Jade replies "That dog was a coyote." and Cat replies "Oh my God, was that racist?" *Jade threatens to cut off Cat's head. *Beck tells Tori that they will have to rub in the dog's ointment and makes a circular motion with his thumb meaning it was probably a private section of the dog like the anus. *Later the nurse reminds them that they will have "to apply the ointment on-" **Beck: (before she can finish) "Got it" **Tori: "We know" *Jade treats Cat which is much similar to abuse. Three Girls And A Moose *Tori and Cat are singing a song about LA boys, some of the lyrics have innuendos. Such as *"LA boys come play with me." *The dress Cat wears while singing is short and flows to where her underwear can be slightly seen. *One of Tori's status updates alludes to her attraction to Moose, ending her message with "Oh yeah. Oh yeaaaaaaah.". Her status is listed as "Warm." *Burf being too close to Robbie. *At the end of the episode, Jade manages to "win" the contest for Moose, and after claiming her car has run out of gas and says, "Don't talk" before making out with him. Moose breaks the kiss to ask if they can get a hamburger "after," and Jade replies, "We'll see." *Tori called the waitress in Karaoke Dokie a "guy". *When Tori said to Moose that he is really cute and large Beck looked at his pelvic region sadly as if "comparing". Also when Moose says that the girls in Canada are bigger, Cat looks down at her chest, and seems to be comparing as well. *Jade wonders how much Moose weighs, she guesses 210 and 220, which implies that she wants to do sexual activity with him. Cell Block *Holly Vega receives a text message from Gary. When Tori asks her about the message, her mother deletes the message with a suggestive tone. *When Sikowitz asks Sinjin and Burf to spy on Tori and the gang, Sinjin says: "It's you and me baby" and clicks his tongue at Burf suggestively. *Cat giggles after Tori spanks her to calm her down. *When Tori describes the false story about the picture of her 'butt-m'ole, Robbie's typewriter makes a ''ding sound. *In the same scene, 'butt-'m'ole' sounds suspiciously similar to another word, and Robbie is quite excited to see 'Tori's butt-'m'ole'. *Robbie was interested in Tori's butt-mole and the girls knew that. *Robbie says that the heavy typewriter tried to squish his "swimsuit area" (the crotch). *Cat said she would do anything to use her phone. When Tori and Jade looked at her weird Cat said "Yeah." which prompts a look of amusement on Tori and Jade's face. *Robbie attempts to confirm that he's on the "boys" side. *As the underwater fairy he says he will grant all your underwater wishes. This implies a tone of going "under". *Robbie pats Beck's stomach with a smile on his face. *Sikowitz says "Alright, boys, girls, and... others." *Tori and the others were watching a video on their phones before they made the bet with Sikowitz. They say the video was 'Of two horses-' (which they get cut off). Also, Beck wanted Tori to link her the video and Sikowitz gets annoyed. Tori Fixes Beck and Jade *'Jade': "Enjoy her cupcakes!" (referring to Meredith) *Jade says she likes to punish herself. *Robbie tells Cat he wants to show her something, and she covers her eyes and yells "Not again, put it away!" *Sinjin tells Jade in a suggestive tone he wants to "turn her up." *Andre asks how Jade can kill someone with toilet paper. *Tori and Andre were talking about how Trina's jeans "exploded" during their supper. *Some of the lines in "You Don't Know Me" show masochism, for example, " And the pain it feels okay". One Thousand Berry Balls *The name is an innuendo. *Burf yells "Weiner in the punch!!" *When Andre asks Tori if she wants to make money, she immediately, and nervously asks for more details, suggesting ideas of prostitution. Coincidentally, when Tori was looking for a $5 bill moments ago, she tells Andre that she put the money "right here" and points directly at her chest. *When Cat tells Jade to hide her, Jade asks "Where, Cat? In my bra?" Cat actually considers this, but she takes a step closer to Jade, then declines, "No! That will never work!" *While Tori was trying to sell Berry Balls, Andre was offensive when he pointed out a fat kid suggesting that since he was overweight, he'd eat/take some. *The boy spanked Tori's butt. *One kid said "They look disgusting...", and the other kid finished his sentence with "....So do you." to Tori. *Although Beck was first disgusted by the weiner in his punch, he finally ate it. Robbie Sells Rex *The selling of Rex is a lot like a drug deal, capitalized by Cat cautiously telling the boy to: "Show her the money.". *When Jade mentions she is going to wrestle the Flourbomber to the floor, Beck insinuates that the Flourbomber might like that because of the low-cut, loose dress Jade is wearing. Andre promptly adds that he wouldn't mind being tackled to the ground by Jade like that either. *Robbie thinks that Rex would call him a doof bag, which is subliminal for "douche bag". *Beck mentions that the flour (a white substance) gets everywhere. Cat looks at him, then he restates "Everywhere" for emphasis. *Tori's status says "Girl-Slapped", which due to her situation of being physically harassed/dominated by a girl could be considered a variation on "P****-Whipped". It could also be a reference to the term "B****-Slapped". *Rex's reaction to Robbie "being with another puppet" is innuendo for a person who finds out their spouse has "been with someone else". *When Sikowitz talks about how Rhoda hit him in the stomach with an egg, she says "I was aiming lower!" *Robbie's pants were "snug in the rump." *Cat will do anything for bibble. Like letting somebody who's been eating bibble breath on her face just to inhale the fumes. "Yeah." *Robbie, confused over which "friend" the boy wanted to buy, was willing to sell Cat. *When Mason's son refuses to give Cat any bibble, Cat offers him chocolate-colored nuts, which she pulls directly out of her bra/cleavage, but he still turns her down. *Rex mentions to Robbie that selling Rex for 2 grand would buy Robbie "a lot of body wash". Robbie caves, "I sure do use ''a lot of it." and agrees to sell him. Body wash is a common catalyst for masturbation. *Francis: "Now I'm going to stick my hand right in here" (while putting on Rex, in a way that makes Robbie respond "Oh my god." in a disturbed manner) *When Robbie tries to get Goonter to say something mean he says "you're hand feels cold in me, but it's refreshing" perhaps referencing a hand job. *Rhoda kicks Sikowitz in the groin. *Jade wore a shirt with the seven deadly sins in French: Luxure, Fierté, Gloutonnerie, Courroux, Paresse, Avidité, Envie. The Bad Roommate *André says "Shut the fridge" to Tori which is just a cover up for "shut the f*** up". *André takes Tori's phone and hides it in his pants and says how it got stuck in his pants motioning his hips. *'''Tori: You stole my phone. *'André:' No I didn't, it just got stuck in my pants. *After receiving it back from Andre's pants Tori looks disgusted for her phone. *Jade forces Robbie to hug Sinjin, possibly a reference to homosexuality. *The talk with Holly and Tori could be referenced as something sexual **'Holly Vega:' Someone's about to be a very happy girl. **'Tori:'Is it me? What's happening?! *When Beck is trying to hold Jade back, they fall down in a very awkward position. *'Tori:' I invented the second part while you were in the bathroom peeing! *'André:' You don't know what I was doing in there! *André "tries to get comfortable" on Tori's piano bench, but it wasn't working. *Holly receives a text message and starts laughing (many think it was from Gary) and when Tori wonders what it says, she tells her to keep reading her book as if the text was inappropriate. *Cat's punishment by Jade was akin to dominatrix activity. Brain Squeezers *Sinjin ate fries that Jade spat on. *Robbie gets sprayed with puss. *Although Beck supposedly gets hit in the guts with a bowling ball, his reactions are also consistent with having been hit in the groin. *Robbie has to answer a question about how many "toes" a "camel" has. *Cat is visibly disturbed when Tori calls on her to ask a question. She exclaims, "No, I've never been doinked before, I'm not ready!" Now, replace the 'd' with a 'b'. *When the teams return back to the game show set, Beck is shown in only his boxer shorts, which implyies one of the "doinks" may have involved stripping. *The guy who fell on top of Tori tells her to get comfy, and that they will be there for some time. The Slap Fight *Cat tells everyone on TheSlap that Robbie has "bimples" (butt-pimples). When Robbie confronts her, infuriated, Cat admits to "knowing" that Robbie doesn't have pimples on his butt. One might also remember that Cat doesn't like the way Robbie plays "pirates" (The Gorilla Club). Robbie also knows that Cat keeps candy in her bra. (How Trina Got In) *Cat was tweeting about Tori being mean to her, thinking it was menstrual cramps. *When the teacher picks on Sinjin, he says "Yes, yes". This may be suggestive. *Beck performs in a rather seductive video in order to get followers on TheSlap. Tori is noticeably affected by it, even though she was trying to get more followers than him. *Sinjin says "I don't ask people why they are in closets," hinting at homosexuality. *Sinjin says "Wait to bang that gong" to Tori *Andre says "How The HEL'''icopter..." puting emphises on the '''HEL. *Trinas' boobs bounce up and down when she's skipping. Star Spangled Tori *Robbie said he had been in the girls' bathroom earlier and awkwardly changes the subject when Jade questions him. *When Trina wonders why she didn't get picked to sing the national anthem, it's sounds like Beck said "You sing like a b-tch." *This exchange, possibly an allusion to private parts: **'Tori: '''What does the word 'perilous' mean? **'Sikowitz: Pearless. Well it sounds like 'pear-less' which means that you don't have any pears. *Robbie repeatedly offers Jade thigh cream after saying he saw she still walked bow-legged (glancing down at her legs/crotch), and seems almost willing to help her with it. He also makes no indication of leaving after Jade squirts some cream in her hand, as if he was going to stay and watch her. *Robbie having thigh cream readily available, implying he often asks people if they need it, he was planning on offering it to Jade after her squatting, or he himself often uses it. *Tori wrote a song called Bad Boys and one of the lyrics are "'''You're a bad boy, I'm a good girl", referring to the dubious nature of typical bad boys, such as drugs, sex or cheating on their significant other. *Tori says that the dog, in addition to dragging her, 'wanted me to be his girlfriend', meaning that he may have tried to h*mp her. *The announcer mentions the mascot being recently neutered, and Robbie and Beck make approving faces at one another. *Tori makes a comment about how the dog may have not like the national anthem due to being Canadian, hinting at racism. Beck's exasperated reaction further implies this. *Cat says her brother is really messed up. *Cat also says her uncle and aunt won't let her flush the toilet unless it's absolutely necessary. *Robbie has a very large (likely 12"-16" long) flashlight "stuffed" down the back of his pants, and it is very unnoticable. He even has to pat himself to see if he has it. *Robbie tried to help Jade to get in the window and climb a ladder by touching her back and legs, even after she tells him she doesn't need help. He also waited as long as Jade allowed to take his hands off her shoulders. *Robbie once again tries to play pirates with Cat, causing her to scream. (Though since this is the first time we actually see her reaction, it's possible Robbie just scares her when playing pirates.) *In a Slap update, Sikowitz says he likes "butt burns". Victori-Yes *Beck tells Tori that he wants to get Jade to do something for him, and Tori immediately retreats, thinking that Beck was going to ask Jade for some kind of intimate favor. *The pizza delivery guy tries to pick up Tori and Jade, but Jade slams the door on him before he gets the chance. *Robbie and Cat get mugged while wearing nothing but underwear. The crooks take their pajelehoochos and the two are forced to 'ride' home inside of a garbage can. Robbie and Cat have seen each other in their underwear. **Robbie suggests that he and Cat "snoodle" behind a pair of garbage cans, but she rejects the idea and calls it "gross". *Cat and Robbie are very close together in the trash can wearing only underwear (though Cat is shown to be visibly wearing a bra). *André continues to drink tomato juice saying that maybe if he drinks enough tomato juice, it will kill him. *Posey asks Andre to sniff her foot and seems extremely happy that he does, implying a foot fetish. *When Beck and Sinjin are talking about the Drag Race, Sinjin said "well that just turned my lights green", which could mean getting hard. *Jade said "so this lady cheese boob get away from the hungry mice children" to Trina; she took it as an insult and she touched her boobs. *On Tori's TV program guide, there's a show called "Extreme Groin Injuries". *Trina: "Aaaaah, that's good stuff." *Robbie says the pajelehoocho is so comfortable. Crossovers iParty with Victorious *Robbie and Rex both agree that André has beautiful skin, possibly suggesting homosexual thoughts. *Steven says that Jade probably tastes delicious. *Tori repeatedly claims that Sikowitz made her pee; Jade repeatedly glances behind her to check. *In one scene, Tori and Steven walk up to André and ask him a question about having babies. *Robbie and Rex want to watch Steven and Tori share their 100 day kiss. *Tori and Steven were going to have their 100 day kiss alone in a closet. *Jade agrees with Trina on having kids on a leash. *When Tori and Carly wanted to expose Steven, Sam suggested that they meant pull his pants down in front of everyone, and put hot sauce on him. *Sikowitz asks Spencer if he sees children in the hot tub. Spencer says that he does see them, to which Sikowitz replies, "Fantastic..." with a creepy smile. Some may wonder why it's so fantastic to him. (He however is probably just happy that he is not delusional due to his coconut juice. It also refers to his "visions" like those from drugs) *Sikowitz: "But now...the rub..." *Sikowitz is reluctant to take his hands off Spencer. *When Jade, Beck, Spencer and Sikowitz are in the jacuzzi, Jade says to Spencer "You're not gonna be in here long are you? Because we were-" This could mean that her and Beck were going to have sex in the jacuzzi, or just wanted privacy. **Also, Beck and Jade went away to change together and took a long time to get to the jacuzzi. **Jade is wearing Beck's shirt after they get out of their bathing suits. **When Tori says that Sikowitz scared her so much that she peed herself, Jade looks at her pants, likely to see if this was true. Innuendos on TheSlap.com *In What is TheSlap.com? one of the minor characters in Robarazzi says "TheSlap is not contagious" referencing to the STD/STI "The Clap", also Robbie and Andre make sugestive slapping motions similar to those of slapping a butt. *In The Diddly Bops gallery, on a picture of Jade as a hamburger, Tori caption says, "Hey Jade, nice buns!" *Also in the video Beck and Jade talk about Sikowitz's drive-by acting challenges, this is how the conversation follows: **'Beck:' It's fun. **'Jade: '''Sometimes it's fun, like, when I'm in the mood to do it. ***This can be mistaken for sex. *In this acting exercise, Jade's character asks if Beck's mother is an antelope and his father is a Greek God (bestiality) and her character is a '''weird man' who tells Beck that he is handsome, gorgeous, attractive and has nice abs. *In Beck & Jade's Relationship Advice 1, Beck is about to ask the first question in a the comments, but Jade tells him not to. This could mean that the comment had mature content. Also, Beck had his hand on her thigh which would be mistaken that he had his hand on her butt. *In Beck & Jade's Relationship Advice 2, Beck gives Jade nuggies (grinding your knuckles on a persons head) and he and Jade roll around on the floor in a sexual-looking manner. You can also see Beck's underwear while they both roll on the floor. Jade also threatens to call a teacher (implying rape) and bite him. *In the gallery Cat's Costume Creations Cat writes that Robbie wants a pretty girl dress in his size. *In the Stage Fighting gallery, Tori said that when she plays the French horn, it sounds like a walrus' mating call. *In an early script for Stage Fighting, one of Tori's reasons for picking the French horn was that she enjoyed French kissing (Dan decided it was too mature for a Nick show though). *Cat asks about hotel soap. Beck replies. This is how the conversation goes: **'Cat: '''What's the deal with hotel soap? Why is it so tiny? **'Beck: Still doing your 80's comedian routine? **'Cat: '''No, I really ''need to know. I'm on vacation and I'm ''really dirty. *In The Great Ping-Pong Scam gallery, on a picture of the gang playing a version of Twister, Sikowitz says he remembered the game, but since his parents sent him to an all-male school, it was never very fun to play. *In Robbie's Reviews about noodles, Robbie throws noodles at a man, and the man pins Robbie down, and Robbie freaks out and demands him to stop. This can be mistaken for rape. *Beck said that the stunt double for Melinda Murray wore his costume to dinner. *Trina read some rude comments about her, which while some imply foul language or sexual nature, also seem to parody online bullying, a serious subject which has caused suicides: **"Oh! Here's one! With the 'suggestion' for me to do a little something that's, uh... that's physically impossible. Reeeeeaaaally nice." **"Oh! Look! Another comment just came in! It says 'Just listened to your song. Now my ears are bleeding. Thanks for making my ears bleed b-' ...A-and then it says something really... really very very rude. Thanks for the vicious cruelty!" **"And to the one person who wrote the sorta nice comment about me, which had nothing to do about my singing, thank you! ...But no, I won't!" *Robbie said that Rex once took Robbie's pear phone and took a picture of Robbie in the bathroom. *In Tori and Robbie's drive-by acting challenge, Tori hits Robbie in the groin towards the end of the clip. *In Jade's segment, What I Hate, she drinks from a bottle which might be filled with alcohol. Also, she has a slurred voice, which means she could be drunk. **Jade often captions her hate videos with "It's that time of the month again!", implying that her bad mood is brought on by her period. *In one of her videos, Jade says, "And not the good kind of disgusting." *On TheSlap.com, a picture with Cat having her headband on (from iParty with Victorious) has a caption that states that Cat's "even hotter than usual" with the head band. *Jade posted this on her page: **'Jade:' Beck won't let me sharpen my fingernails into points. I swore I wouldn't claw him up... too much. What's his deal? *Robbie says about Beck, "How does he fit in his jeans so well?" meaning that Robbie has been looking at Beck's butt. Also, the photo was named "Beck's Behind." *Rex says that he lost his phone and asks to return it. Then he says that he wouldn't look at the pictures if he were you. *Jade posted: "The bad news: I think I have whooping cough. The good news: My voice sounds so sultry now." *When Rex eats all of Robbie's pizza, Robbie says that next time he is taking Rex to the bathroom with him. *Beck talks about guys talking in the men's room. Here's how the conversation goes: **'Beck:' It seems some guys have forgotten men's room etiquette. We do not talk while side by side at the urinals. Got it? **'Robbie: '''But I just wanted your opinion on my new pants! ***Considering that Robbie wanted to show Beck his pants ''while using the urinals, it could be thought that Robbie wanted to expose himself to Beck. *In Tweet Time With Cat 2, Cat is asked what important qualities a boyfriend should have. She starts to say something and then stops, giggling, and saying "No, I can't say that!" *Tori says that it is a bad idea to digest Christmas tree flocking, because when Robbie ate it, he "flocked up" in the toilet. *In Jade with Tots 3, Jade was on Beck's lap and they were making out, and Jade picked up the remote to turn off the camera just after Beck slid his hand onto her thigh. Also before he rests his hand on her lap you can see him initially moving his hand toward her chest. These examples suggest further actions. *Robbie whispers in Tori's ear "I have a request" and she shoves him and tells him to shut up. *Robbie has to wear a bikini when playing tennis with Tori. *In Jade's profile video, she says that she has reoccurring dreams that she really can't tell you about. *In one of Jade's "What I Hate" videos, she has a sign with "What I Hate" written in red. She says, "that's, uh..., that's red ink, as far as you know." *In the "Jade Hates Even More Stuff" video, Jade is wearing the same shirt Beck wears in the opening scenes of "The Wood." Given the above and the fact that Beck lives alone in an RV... *Cat occasionally brings cute boys up to her room for 'interviews'. It's really just her trying to seduce them. *In the newest "Cat's Random Thoughts" video, she makes a hammock out of her bra. And then gives puts two tomatoes down for a nap in it. Also, she says, "Mr. Spock, you are so Vulcan weird." *There's a video where Robbie sings a song for his first love . . . a monkey. *Rex on what he hates about Black Friday: "Mall Santa's. I don't wanna sit on some grown man's lap? Why not a cute lady elf? I'd sit on her lap." *In the "Robbie Crashes Tori's House" video, Robbie shouts "What if you give me a spanking!?" in a tone that implies he actually wants ''a spanking. *One of the things Rex says on the "Make Rex Say Stuff" button is "Robbie's a tool-bag." *Considering that in the Breakfast Brunch episode "vegan" was code for virgin and "taco" sex, Robbie posts on his Slap page "I had a taco for the first time and loved it!". *One of Robbie's statuses: **'Robbie': Beck just let me hug him. What a wonderful holiday moment! **'Beck': I told you not to put that as your status. *In Cat and Jade's Bedtime Story, Jade says the girl "Bloatis" woke up on her birthday with cramps (alluding to menstrual cramps and PMS bloating). **Jade said she met a "prince" online, but he turned out to be ''37 years old and on parole. *Beck posted, "I wish Trina would forget I exist. She's been stuck on me like wazz to a toilet. And it's kinda just as gross!" *In the video Cat Tells Jade a Joke, Cat's brother is wearing Jade's bra. *'Jade:' Hey Robbie and Andre, If you can see this status update.... IT'S HAMMER TIME!!! **'Andre:' Awww, man. **'Robbie:' Nooooo, I'm on the toilet! **'Jade:' Do it anyway! *Robbie gets a ride to school with Jade like Tori did in Driving Tori Crazy, and mentions that they're in the desert and she has a shovel. Tori tells him to immediately get out of the car. *Cat posted "I just drew a little man on my shoe, but now I can't wear a skirt because I'm afraid he'll see my underpants." *In one of Jade's videos called 'What I Love", she's making a list of things she loves and says "The first thing I love, that I can tell you about." *In Cat and Andre's drive by acting challenge, Cat is a nurse and she asks if Andre has cramps. Andre says no in a confused way (probably because he assumed that Cat was talking about menstrual cramps). *Robbie's description for one of the pictures in the gallery for The Hambone King: "Gerald is such a cheater. First, he cheated on Tori... then he cheated on me. Oh wait, that didn't come out right." *He also captioned one "It’s not every day that I get to put on my short shorts and pump fists with my best friend." and another "After a big hambone fight, I usually have really sore thighs from all the slap page. But a vigorous lotioning usually helps." *In "Jade's Music Video", you can see her doing extreme pelvic thrusts. *In Beck's "Cooking With Beck" video, Beck tries to show how to get strong attention from girls by cooking for them. Near the end of the video, Robbie comes in and give him the same kind of attention, embarrassing Beck and making Tori laugh. *A post from Sinjin: **Sinjin: Just got back from my man-date with Beck!!! We had a great time. I hope we can do it again soon! **Beck: Yeah, any time you want…. as long as you promise to never call it a "Man-Date". Category:Quotes